Wedding Gift
by After Six
Summary: A closer look on Usagi and Mamoru's wedding day, and an attempt to rectify some missing figures on the groom's side. Follows the manga continuity.


**Wedding Gift**

Usagi Tsukino never thought that she would be getting married—let alone very soon becoming a mother—at twenty-two. And yet she felt no hesitation whatsoever. This day was always going to come eventually and she knew it deep in her soul. There was only one person she was meant to be with and no matter how long she waited, the outcome would still be the same.

So why wait?

It was the night before the big day, and she was spending it on Mamoru's bed. Usagi was not someone who believed in superstitions. Plus, she was invincible; a silly old tradition wasn't going to be strong enough to curse a love which spanned across space and time. Mamoru was threading her fingers with his as she looked over the details of the event one last time.

"So… you're really going to put all your bridesmaids in their own wedding dresses. All eight of them."

"Mm-hm," Usagi mumbled in answer.

When Usagi told Mamoru that she was going to make all eight of her senshi her bridesmaids, he hadn't been surprised. Nobody else had ever had that many bridesmaids, but there was no way Usagi was leaving some of them out. Not even the outer solar system soldiers who weren't as close to her as her four original guardians.

When Mamoru didn't say anything else, Usagi looked at him with a concerned face. "Why? Is that weird? I just thought it'd be boring if they all wear the same thing. Also, they each have such different fashion preferences…"

He laughed and kissed her fingers. "Of course it's not weird. You're one of a kind, Usako. Your wedding needs to be, as well."

She smiled, put down the papers and leaned in for a kiss. "It's been a long time since you called me by that nickname."

"Well, you've grown a lot. You're not a little girl anymore. You've saved the world."

"For the last time, I hope." She rested her head against his chest and sighed. Mamoru had stayed quiet again, and she glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "Mamo-chan?" she asked. "…What's wrong?"

Of course she could sense that something was bothering him. Mamoru knew that he needed to be honest, especially if they were going to start a life together tomorrow. He took a deep breath and admitted, "I suppose I'm jealous."

"Huh?" Usagi frowned. "Jealous?"

"Of you. You have so many friends to witness our big day, and…"

"Won't Asanuma-chan be there? And Motoki-kun?" Usagi asked.

"They will, but…" Mamoru hesitated, and Usagi immediately realized those people weren't the ones he'd been thinking about. She felt like slapping herself. After everything, sometimes she could still be so dense.

"The Shitennou…" she said with a whisper. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. The four generals had never even had the chance to fulfil their true duties in this lifetime before their lives were taken once more, and she knew she was largely to blame for it. It was her and her senshi who had killed them. Yes, she knew they were evil, but she had returned the Amazoness Quartet—good people who were similarly brainwashed to work for their enemies—to their original states, and she wasn't able to do the same for the Shitennou. For _her true love_'s guardians and friends.

Suddenly Usagi felt overwhelmed with guilt and regret. If only they'd found out sooner who the generals really were… if only they hadn't been hasty to kill them…

"Hey," Mamoru's voice cut off her train of thought, and he gently lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. "It's not your fault."

"It kind of is," she insisted.

"Usako." He shook his head. "There was nothing you could do. You were just starting out then… you didn't have the same power you do now."

"You don't know that," she said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he kissed the top of her head. "Please, love. It's our wedding day tomorrow. You can't walk the aisle with swollen red eyes."

"I would probably cry anyway. That's all I'm good for."

"Stop this nonsense right now," his voice had taken a sterner tone. "You're perfect." He looked at her with such love that she found she was unable to resist a smile. "There's no point dwelling on the past. It wasn't meant to be." He lay down beside her and pulled up the blanket over them. "Now, you need your beauty sleep. No more crying or upsetting thoughts, okay? Promise?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Promise."

As Usagi settled beside Mamoru, she found that she was unable to sleep for a long while. Despite what she had said, she couldn't shake the thought of Mamoru not being surrounded by the people who meant the most to him on his most important day. Long after she heard his breathing slowed as he fell into a deep sleep and the apartment grew completely quiet, she still felt more awake than ever.

Finally, she got out of bed carefully and decided to get some fresh air. Perhaps it could clear up her thoughts and make her feel better. She also planned to raid Mamoru's fridge for any comfort food.

When she was about to pass the bedroom door, however, something caught her eye. The glass case that held Mamoru's four most precious stones glinted in the moonlight, and Usagi's heart constricted with sorrow. As if in a trance, she moved toward the case and rested her hands on it. The glass surface was cool to her touch.

An idea began to form in her head. Something Mamoru had said earlier came back to her. He'd said she hadn't been as powerful as she was now when she first started out. What if that meant she could bring them back _now_?

Clutching the Silver Moon Crystal in her hand, she closed her eyes and made a solemn prayer. A prayer to bring back what was important for her future husband. It couldn't hurt to start the rest of their lives with a miracle.

Warmth enveloped her, and Usagi reopened her eyes. She gasped when she saw four spirits hovering in front of her, translucent yet gradually becoming more solid. Despite wanting it so badly, she didn't actually think she was going to succeed.

"You're… you're here! Are you real?" she remembered to whisper as the four men before her turned completely tangible.

Kunzite bowed before her and gave her a grateful smile. "For the next twenty-four hours, at least. Your sailor crystal is truly magnificent, Princess."

Usagi's eyes had gone glassy again, though she deflated a bit when she heard what he'd said. "That's all? One day?"

"The crystal _is _powerful, but it isn't _that _powerful to cheat death this many times. We are already headed for another lives, but you can be sure we will return to the Prince's side when that time comes," Nephrite said.

"Really?" Usagi's smile widened as hope filled her chest. Sometime in the future, Mamoru could have his companions again, in the flesh. Hopefully for a long, long time.

"But for now, we will be there for his most important day," Zoisite said.

"Thank you, Princess," Jadeite added, and Usagi felt joy filling her heart so completely she thought she might burst. Tonight, she had done something right.

* * *

The Shitennou's presence was meant to be a surprise, so Usagi told them not to appear until the very last second. All the anxiety from keeping the secret had made her afraid she wouldn't be able to stop herself from telling Mamoru, but thankfully he was kept busy with his own preparations until the ceremony began. The long wait paid off when Usagi, from her hiding place, peeked at Mamoru walking to his spot beside the altar and looking extremely shocked to find there were already four other men waiting there, dressed in their formal general regalia.

For a moment he just stood there and blinked, perhaps thinking he was seeing things, but then Kunzite reached out to shake his hand and Mamoru clearly felt how solid and real his hand was, and he stood there in wonder, the faintest hint of tears in his eyes. Usagi looked away as the five friends embraced each other, giving them their private moment. She was due to walk down that aisle any time now, after all.

The wedding march soon began to play, and her line of bridesmaids preceded her into the church. Usagi grinned at each of them, glad that she had allowed them all to wear a dress of their choosing. Everyone looked amazing, and it was almost as if this was a mass wedding with one groom and nine brides. She wondered if Haruka and Michiru would take advantage of the whole setup and tie the knot themselves.

When Usagi finally made her way toward her groom, she tried to blink back tears. It seemed so _right _seeing his guardians standing there beside him, just like all of hers were going to stand beside her. Mamoru caught her eye and he, too, seemed overwhelmed by emotions. As if this day alone hadn't been emotional enough. Her surprise seemed to have taken him over the edge.

After they said their vows and got pronounced husband and wife, he pulled her close and smiled. "Thank you, Usako," he said before kissing her. Because of course he knew it was her. Who else did he know that could work miracles and loved him enough to conjure one all for him?

"Did I surprise you?" she asked with a playful tone.

"Of course you did. This is the greatest gift anyone's ever given to me. Truly, thank you."

"Oh, but they can only stay for one day. I can't believe I've forgotten to tell you. I'm so sorry..." Usagi bit her lip, suddenly deathly afraid she had given Mamoru hope only to destroy it.

But his smile didn't waver. "I know. They told me. But Usako, this is still a miracle. It's still a wonderful gift. You're still the most amazing person I know, and I can't begin to express how lucky I am that you're mine."

Usagi smiled and hugged him tightly, feeling this must surely be the happiest day of her life. She was glad she could make his day perfect, too.

The two of them joined hands and together, as they always would be from now on, walked out to the cheers and applause of everyone they loved.


End file.
